A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a modular system having components that can be assembled to form multi-level lights of various sizes, shapes and configurations. The main elements are canopies supporting the system, hangers, power bars, and pendants, preferably including light engines driving LED bulbs. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a configuration of bars and hangers used in the modular lighting system.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Designing lighting for a space has always been an interesting challenge because the lighting equipment has to meet utilitarian, technical and esthetic needs. Thus, any such endeavor is successful only if combining technical, architectural and artistic skills.
Several different types of ceiling lights are presently available, including surface mounted lights, recessed lights and hanging lights disposed on tracks either attached to the ceiling or suspended below the ceiling. The first two light categories are very conventional and are disadvantageous because the positions of the lights are fixed and the configurations available for each light is very limited. Conventional track lighting provides a little more flexibility especially as far as the positions of the lights are concerned. However, because of power requirements and other factors, the number, size and shape of light fixtures that can be used in such systems is fairly limited.